


Too Long

by FairyNiamh



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Moana has to wonder, why her?





	Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> This is not to be taken even remotely seriously. My daughter challenged me to write Moana for the MMOM challenge.

Moana was trying to figure out what she had done to deserve her punishment. She liked Maui in small doses. No longer than one month at a time. She had currently been with him for two.

He kept himself clean and he properly disposed of his waste. No, what got her was him relieving his 'stress' on the boat and making lewd jokes.

"Hey, Moana, look!" the demigod called out from behind her.

"Hei Hei!" she called out in shock.

"See, I'm choking the chicken," Maui laughed as he dangled the chicken in front of him.

He stopped laughing when Moana kicked him in the groin to save her pet. Some humor was _not_ appreciated.

~Fin~


End file.
